La Maison qui ronronnait
by Lily-x-Lily
Summary: One Shot - C'est l'histoire sombre d'un mage noir qui ne voulait pas mourir, d'une vieille dame et d'un enfant qui n'en est pas vraiment un. Ou peut-être est-ce une histoire d'amour entre deux drôles de chats, dans une maison magique.UA à partir du tome7


**La Maison qui ronronnait **

**Résumé: Il y a eu la Guerre. Et après, il reste une vieille femme, et il y a un enfant qui n'en est pas vraiment un, dans une maison magique. Ou plutôt, non, il y a un mage noir qui ne veut pas mourir et deux drôles de chats. Enfin, quelque chose comme ça. One shot. Univers Alternatif à partir du tome 7.  
**

**Note : Oui oui. La chronologie est complètement éclatée.**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter a été écrit par JK Rowling. **

* * *

Un silence malicieux s'empara du petit salon, en expectative.

Minnie leva les yeux de son roman pour jeter un regard pointu par-dessus ses lunettes. Un long frisson parcourut les lattes du plancher, le lustre tinta doucement, comme un clin d'œil, et le feu crépita dans la cheminée, sa queue touffue fouettant l'air et ses yeux de braises fixant Minnie , amusé.

La sorcière poussa un toussotement sévère. La pendule de l'entrée sonna deux heures, semblant approuver le sermon.

Les flammes rougirent dans l'âtre, le parquet émit quelques craquements brefs, tandis que les étagères se redressaient sérieusement. La pièce sembla retrouver son calme.

Minnie releva les lunettes sur son nez, glissa les doigts entre les pages de son livre pour saisir la plume de phoenix et l'installer à son nouvel emplacement avant de refermer le roman.

Le fauteuil craqua sournoisement lorsqu'elle se leva sans se presser, s'appuyant sur la table, pour lui rappeler toutes les années qui pesaient sur ses épaules. C'était le meuble le plus mal élevé qu'elle connaissait, mais c'était son préféré car de loin le plus confortable. Et si la galanterie lui manquait cruellement, au moins était-il honnête.

La vieille femme traversa le salon, saluant poliment la haute porte à la poignée d'ivoire. C'était une dame de l'Ancien Temps, qui restait toujours ouverte, non par courtoisie mais par orgueil, depuis qu'elle avait découvert qu'elle grinçait si peu gracieusement.

Minnie découvrit l'objet de l'agitation de la demeure accroupi sur la troisième marche de l'escalier, agrippé à la rambarde.

« Basil ?

-Chhhhhhut ! » siffla le petit garçon aux cheveux noir de jais.

Minnie suivit son regard de félin et aperçut le tapis du hall d'entrée onduler comme un serpent. Elle garda une expression grave.

« Tu n'arriveras pas à le surprendre ainsi, mon chéri. »

L'enfant leva de grands yeux mécontents vers elle.

« Ah non ? »

Minnie sourit doucement.

« Non. J'ai déjà essayé quand j'avais ton âge. »

Basil croisa les bras, déçu.

« A vous deux, vous avez rendu la maison tout excitée et nerveuse, gronda gentiment Minnie.

-Désolé », lâcha-t-il d'un air distrait.

Le tapis commença à s'enrouler sur lui-même pour tenter le petit garçon, qui lui tourna le dos, boudeur.

« Il est l'heure du thé, tu veux venir manger quelques gâteaux ? »proposa Minnie d'un ton léger.

L'enfant décroisa les bras et regarda Minnie avec espoir.

« Je peux ? »

La vieille sorcière lui tendit sa main et il la saisit, toute peine oubliée.

« Dis Minnie, si tu te mémotarphisais en matou…

-Métamorphosais.

-… Tu crois que tu arriverais à lui faire peur ?

-Oh, peut-être. C'est une idée. Je pourrais essayer après le gouter, si tu veux. »

Le sourire du petit garçon illumina son visage, passant par les oreilles jusqu'à ses yeux sombres aux pupilles verticales.

-O-

Le bébé venait de s'endormir dans ses bras. Son minuscule corps se mouvait paisiblement au rythme de sa respiration.

Minnie jeta un coup d'œil hésitant à Severus.

« Comment Mr. Potter gère-t-il les séquelles de la guerre ? »

L'homme tapota la table de ses immenses doigts crayeux.

« Comme chacun de nous. »

La vieille femme aurait pu lever les yeux au ciel, mais elle les garda fixés sur le moindre tic nerveux de son ancien collègue.

« J'étais là, Severus. Quand l'Horcruxe a été extrait de son…

-Il compte », coupa le Slytherin d'un ton plat. « Dans sa tête, il compte chaque mot. Il trie. Il prévoit tout. Il veut tout garder sous contrôle. Il reste obsédé par des détails insignifiants, se perturbe à la moindre anormalité. Il ne pleure pas. »

Minnie s'attendait à une remarque acide sur les Gryffindors et leur tempérament qui n'en pouvait qu'être amélioré, mais elle ne vint pas. Elle remarqua distraitement que le tapotement avait cessé.

« Il ne sait plus créer de Patronus, supposa la sorcière.

-Il ne sait plus faire de nombreuses choses, » renifla Severus – en colère contre Voldemort, probablement, Dumbledore, assurément, et lui-même, tristement – « combattre un Epouvantard, transplaner, jouer au Quidditch… »

Minnie observa l'homme attentivement. Une drôle de sensation lui bloqua la gorge, reconnaissant que plus rien dans la lumière qui animait les pupilles de Severus n'avait de rapport avec Lily Evans.

-O-

Minnie jeta un regard méfiant aux flammes. Elle était sûre d'avoir vu…

« Il s'appelle Boris. »

La petite fille dévisagea la vieille femme installée dans la chaise à bascule, son tricot sur les genoux, ses yeux verts pétillants de malice.

« Qui donc, Grand-maman ? demanda Minnie d'une voix hésitante en fronçant les sourcils.

-Le Chatdaemon. »

Une pelote de laine sauta de la table basse et roula sur les plancher frémissant avant de s'arrêter devant le foyer brûlant. Un feulement s'échappa de l'âtre et une flammèche rousse vint caresser la pelote pour l'attirer vers les braises écarlates, sous les yeux écarquillés de Minnie.

« Il est plutôt capricieux, mais il ne paresse pas. C'est lui qui chauffe toute la maison. »

La petite fille s'approcha de la cheminée avec précaution et curiosité.

« Grand-maman ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix aigüe.

-Présente-toi. »

Minnie s'agenouilla dans la suie. Quelques bûches craquèrent. Deux yeux la fixaient, sur le qui-vive.

« Bonjour, Monsieur Boris le Chatdaemon. Je m'appelle Minerva McGonagall mais moi je préfère Minnie. »

La chaleur lui donnait envie de pleurer et elle recula la tête pour ne pas arroser les flammes de ses larmes. Elle souffla gentiment dans le foyer, faisant rougir quelques braises, puis finalement éclata de rire quand le chat se mit à ronronner paisiblement.

-O-

Severus cligna enfin les yeux et la pression se relâcha. Ses longs doigts pâles se détachèrent du front du petit garçon et regagnèrent les côtés de sa robe noire. Minnie soupira discrètement, n'ayant tout de même aucune chance d'échapper à l'oreille fine du Slytherin.

« Auriez-vous peur que je détériore l'innocente cervelle de ce gamin, Minerva ?lâcha-t-il d'un ton trainant.

-Je ne doute absolument pas de vos capacités remarquables en Legilimencie, Monsieur le Directeur –Severus grinça des dents et se renfrogna à l'appellation – je préfèrerais simplement éviter cette épreuve à un enfant de 5 ans. »

L'homme s'appuya sur le dossier de la chaise, ses yeux noirs et durs analysant Minnie.

« Je ne tolèrerai aucun écart pour « lui éviter ça ». Vous savez aussi bien que moi que c'est nécessaire, Minerva. »

Basil commença à se tortiller sur son tabouret – qui se tortillait également pour l'empêcher de tomber – son regard oscillant entre la sorcière et son interlocuteur. Il semblait assez dérouté et jeta un coup d'œil anxieux à la quatrième personne présente dans la cuisine. Harry lui sourit un peu maladroitement.

« Euh… Basil ? Tu veux qu'on aille jouer ensemble dans le salon ? »

Le petit garçon parut hésiter avant d'hocher la tête et de sauter à terre.

« Tu connais Boris ? s'enquit-il en refermant sa petite main sur celle que Harry lui tendait.

-Non, je ne crois pas. Tu veux bien me le présenter ?

-Oui. C'est le chat qu'il y a dans la cheminée. Là, il dort, parce que c'est l'été. Mais des fois il se réveille, pour réchauffer Minnie quand elle a froid, le soir. »

La sorcière les suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'ils eussent quitté la pièce, se retenant de sourire en présence de témoin – autre que Basil.

« Mr. Potter s'adapte à la situation de manière tout à fait étonnante, n'est-ce pas, Severus ? »

L'attention du Maître des Potions était elle aussi centrée dans la direction du petit salon.

« Il se prépare à cette visite depuis cinq ans. »

Minnie leva les yeux au ciel devant l'apparent stoïcisme de l'homme, qui ne la trompait pas.

« Ce qui n'atténue en rien son mérite. Cette façon qu'il a de regarder Basil… Il ne le craint pas. »

Contrairement à vous, songea Minnie avec une once de tristesse et de regret.

Si Severus devina ses pensées, il ne le montra pas.

« Il connait bien ce que la peur peut faire ressentir à un enfant. Et il a lui-même vécu sans présence adulte bienveillante à ses côtés pendant trop longtemps pour le souhaiter à n'importe qui d'autre, même s'il s'agit… »

Severus ne finit pas sa phrase et Minnie, les épaules tendues, lui en fut reconnaissante.

« J'espère que _votre_ présence bienveillante rattrape le temps perdu. »

Le directeur haussa un sourcil, mais décida pour une fois de ravaler son sarcasme.

« Je l'espère également. »

Ils restèrent quelques instants silencieux, écoutant les tic-tacs de la pendule. Le feu s'alluma sagement sous la théière et la toile cirée se plissa dans les angles.

« Cet enfant m'inquiète », détacha calmement Severus.

Minnie garda les paupières fermées quelques secondes de trop pour que cela puisse passer pour un clignement des yeux.

« Vous avez dit à l'instant que son esprit était innocent, cita docilement Minnie.

-C'est ce que j'ai dit. »

Severus passa ses doigts sur son visage, étirant la peau de son front et de ses joues, faisant ressortir ses premières rides.

« Il doit rester sous surveillance. »

Minnie se redressa, piquée au vif, et la théière siffla de mécontentement.

« Il doit rester dans un foyer chaleureux, entouré d'amour ! »

Severus renifla dédaigneusement.

« Le pouvoir de l'amour n'est pas la solution à tous les problèmes, Minerva ! Même Dumbledore le savait ! Il avait recherché les Horcruxes pour les détruire, non pour rafistoler une âme damnée en espérant niaisement qu'un monstre pourrait redevenir innocent ! »

La sorcière trembla de colère tandis que le carrelage émettait des crissements dissonants.

« Vous n'êtes pas Albus, Severus ! Vous n'avez de comptes à rendre à personne si vos décisions diffèrent de ce que les siennes auraient pu être. »

Les yeux du Slytherin se réduisirent à deux fentes et son ton se fit glacial.

« Je ne suis pas un enfant en quête d'approbation et je me contrefiche…

-C'était il y a plus de six ans, Severus », l'interrompit la sorcière, refusant d'écouter de fausses excuses ou des dénigrements inutiles. Parler d'Albus était toujours difficile avec Severus. « Vous devez tournez la page. En ce qui concerne Basil, il est sous ma protection, et non sous ma surveillance. Il grandira comme un enfant normal…

-Tom Riddle est tout sauf un enfant normal ! »

Une rage froide s'empara de Minnie.

« Ne vous avisez plus jamais, Severus, plus jamais, de prononcer à nouveau ce nom sous mon toit, » tonna-t-elle pour couvrir le vacarme de la vaisselle dans les placards.

Le Maître des Potions eut la bonne grâce de baisser la voix, mais il n'en était que plus menaçant.

« Minerva, nous savons tous les deux que cet enfant pourrait devenir dangereux. Vous avez peur de son nom – vous en avez toujours eu peur – mais tout ce qui est magique pourrait déclencher un effet domino dans sa mémoire, un mot de travers…

-Il vit ici depuis plusieurs années, dans un environnement magique, et rien n'a…

-Je l'avais déconseillé. »

La table à manger gronda.

Minnie dévisagea Severus, expirant lentement par le nez. Les poils de sa nuque se hérissèrent sous un frisson.

« Considéreriez-vous la possibilité de tuer de sang froid mon enfant, Severus ? »

Le directeur sembla soudain extraordinairement fatigué, une fatigue telle que Minnie n'en avait jamais autre part que sur le visage d'Albus. Et Severus parut alors si vieux.

« Peut-être… Peut-être que je devrais bloquer ses pouvoirs. »

-O-

« C'est qui ton animal préféré ?

-J'aime bien les chiens.

-Les chats c'est mieux. Tu sais parler aux serpents ?

-Je… savais.

-T'as oublié ? Moi je parle avec le tapis des fois mais il est pas gentil.

-Il essaie de te mordre ?

-Mais non, ça n'a pas de dent un tapis. Il me fait tomber. Tu aimes le thé ?

-Uniquement celui au citron.

-Moi j'aime pas mais je mange des petits gâteaux.

-… Basil ? Est-ce que… la maison…

-Elle est magique.

-Je… Elle bouge.

-Tu n'aimes pas ? Tu as peur ?

-Non ! Si… Peut-être. Désolé.

-Désolé ? Pourquoi ? C'est normal d'avoir peur des gens qu'on connait pas.

-Je crois que c'est pas ça le problème. Je suis un peu cassé.

-C'est ta citacrice ?

-Cicatrice. Oui. D'une certaine façon, c'est toujours ma cicatrice. »

-O-

Les yeux sombres de Severus vinrent se ficher dans les siens. Minnie secoua la tête.

« Non, Severus, je ne l'autoriserai pas.

-L'aimeriez-vous moins s'il n'était pas un sorcier ? » accusa sèchement l'homme.

Minnie lui lança un regard perçant par-dessus ses lunettes et ignora les paroles presque injurieuses, pour le bien du Slytherin.

« Il adore la magie. Il s'en nourrit, il en rêve, il s'en amuse. Il est ici chez lui, et cette maison est magique. Vous ne pouvez pas lui enlevez ça. »

Le visage de Severus s'assombrit et soudain la cuisine devint étrangement silencieuse, inquiète.

« Minerva, il ne pourra pas aller à Hogwarts. »

Minnie pinça les lèvres, le fixa sans un mot.

« Nous ne pouvons pas prendre ce risque. Il apprendrait l'histoire de Lord Voldemort, il rencontrerait tellement d'autres enfants effrayés par ce nom… Jamais il ne pourra se mêler aux sorciers. »

Severus croisa les mains sur la table, regardant partout sauf dans les yeux de la vieille femme.

« Severus. »

Sa mâchoire se contracta.

« Tom, Basil, peu importe. C'est mon enfant. »

Etrangement, Severus se passa une main dans les cheveux – une habitude qu'il tenait de Harry, probablement.

« Et pour celui que je considère comme le mien, j'ai accepté de donner une seconde chance au Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

Minnie hocha la tête sans rien ajouter.

« Minerva, même si Voldemort a vraiment disparu, il reste toujours les souvenirs quelque part dans la tête de ce gamin. Le monde magique les ramènera inévitablement à la surface, et c'est un fardeau trop lourd à porter. La haine, la culpabilité, la peur, le dégout… Bien trop lourd à porter pour une âme en un seul morceau. »

Minnie se pencha en arrière et ferma les yeux. Ses cheveux tirés en chignon strict irritaient son crane. Tout doucement, elle secoua la tête. Les épingles s'envolèrent docilement et sa chevelure grise se déroula comme un serpent. En un clac sonore, l'élastique se rompit et tomba sur le sol.

Quand elle leva les paupières, Severus l'observait, immobile, et s'inclina légèrement, ses émotions dissimulées derrière une expression neutre et plus froide que jamais. Son masque se craquela un court instant –respect, peine, égarement, culpabilité – alors qu'il donna un signe d'hésitation. Puis, décidé, il se leva.

La vaisselle, la nappe, le carrelage, le lustre, la théière finalement inutilisée, les portes des placards, le four, les chaises et les robinets s'accordèrent pour la première fois depuis de longues années pour réaliser une cacophonie effroyable.

« Je suis désolé, Minerva, » dit Severus.

Mais peut-être l'avait-elle imaginé.

-O-

Severus lança un regard noir et angoissé à Harry, adossé au bureau, dont la cicatrice ensanglantée en forme d'éclair ressortait sur la peau livide.

Un martèlement lourd et lent résonnait dans tout le château.

« Ca a marché ? murmura faiblement le jeune homme.

-Potter, » siffla Severus, et il semblait pris de folie, incapable de maîtriser sa rage. « Nous ne sommes pas des dieux, ce n'est pas notre rôle…

-Severus, je t'ai demandé si ça avait marché », s'entêta Harry, inébranlable et glacial.

La Maître des Potions contempla le Gryffindor, ses yeux lançant des éclairs, sans dire un mot.

« Il semblerait que oui, » répondit doucement Minnie, observant le corps de Tom Riddle, inerte mais vivant, la peau ridée et les cheveux blancs d'un vieillard.

Harry essuya le sang qui coulait le long de sa joue et toussa violemment. Severus ne put dissimuler son inquiétude, mais le Gryffindor l'ignora.

« Il faut lui effacer la mémoire, puis la Potion de Jouvence… »

L'homme gronda.

« Potter !

-Severus. »

Minnie assista, impuissante, à la décomposition du visage de Severus. Les traits de l'homme s'étirèrent de façon effrayante et il s'accroupit face au jeune homme, affrontant son regard déterminé.

« Harry, ce plan est absurde. »

Une lueur brûlante brilla dans les yeux verts.

« Tu ne peux pas m'obliger, Severus ! Je ne veux pas devenir un assassin ! » hurla-t-il, enfonçant ses doigts souillés de terre et de sang dans l'épaule de l'autre homme. « J'ai réussi. Son âme... Son âme, Severus ! Elle est réparée, il pourra avoir une seconde chance ! »

Severus serra la mâchoire. Minnie jeta un coup d'œil hésitant de l'un à l'autre, avant de lancer le sort d'isolation le plus puissant qu'elle connaissait sur la porte du bureau. Les murs en tremblèrent, la poussière s'éleva dans les airs. Quant aux tableaux des directeurs, ils avaient depuis longtemps disparu.

« La prophétie, Harry. Tu ne pourras jamais…

-La prophétie est un ramassis de conneries. Elle n'a jamais pris en compte ces putains d'Horcruxes, et spécialement celui dans ma tête. Le ''Seigneur des Ténèbres'' a été ''vaincu''. Donne-lui cette foutue Potion, et il pourra renaître, inconscient de sa vie antérieure… »

Severus ferma les paupières quelques instants.

« Qui accepterait de s'occuper d'un tel enfant ? »

Harry lui jeta un regard trahi.

« S'ils sont trop bêtes, trop effrayés ou trop lâches, je m'en occuperai moi-même. »

Les yeux du Maître des Potions s'ouvrirent brusquement, et il secoua la tête.

« Oh non, Potter, tu ne feras rien de la sorte.

-Je le ferai » annonça résolument Minnie, son cœur battant plus fort que jamais dans sa poitrine. Elle était montée jusqu'ici pour cela.

Le Slytherin pivota vers elle avec une rapidité impressionnante.

« Minerva, vous n'avez pas à… »

Minnie écarta ses objections d'un regard plus félin qu'humain.

« Il y a bien longtemps, un homme nommé Tom Riddle m'a fait une promesse qu'il n'a jamais tenue… »

-O-

L'obscurité de la nuit avait endormi la maison. De doux ronflements, légers sifflements, réguliers battements, résonnaient dans la demeure. Le bois du buffet était tiède et vibrait silencieusement. Le chat le frôla de sa fourrure tigrée, le duvet de ses pattes caressant le parquet sans un bruit, le laissant à ses rêves de forêts vierges.

Boris était recroquevillé dans un coin du foyer, ses poils animés par le souffle chaud des flammèches violettes.

Le chat s'approcha de l'âtre et se mit à ronronner, se calquant sur le rythme lent des respirations de la maison.

La feu se troubla un instant et deux braises turquoises lancèrent un regard tendre au félin. Une vague vermeille traversa les flammes qui refroidirent et se plaquèrent contre la pierre de la cheminée. Le chat tigré se pencha, prudemment, avançant une patte, puis le museau, avant de s'arrêter, de peur de se brûler.

Boris crépita comme un feu d'artifice. Les deux félins s'accrochèrent à cette position précaire, la chaleur grimpant, l'air ondulant autour d'eux, les flammes rouge sang léchant le ventre du chat dont le regard brulait alors de la même intensité.

En silence ils écoutèrent la maison endormie.

Et soudain, quelques hoquets mouillés. Les pleurs d'un enfant réveillé de son cauchemar.

« Minnie ? » appela-t-il entre deux gros sanglots.

Le chat avait déjà bondit.

-O-

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit en coup de vent, faisant tinter le lustre au dessus de la tête de Minnie.

Un bruit de chute se fit entendre, puis un juron.

« Basil ! » s'exclama la vieille femme en reposant son livre.

Le jeune homme lança un « désolé Minnie » qui sonnait définitivement comme un « désolé Mamie », avant d'apparaître dans l'embrasure de la porte du salon.

« C'est ce tapis, je te jure, c'est comme s'il s'enroulait de lui-même autour de mes pieds !

-Ne t'appuie pas contre le chambranle, s'il te plait, » le pria Minnie en essuyant ses lunettes soigneusement.

Le garçon se redressa et s'approcha. Remettant ses lunettes, Minnie jeta un regard las au lustre qui tremblait encore au plafond et soupira.

« C'est bon, ne t'inquiète pas, sourit Basil. Le tintement est plutôt sympa. Sinon, ça va ? »

La vieille femme acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

« Et toi, tu as passé une bonne journée mon chéri ? »

Basil commença tranquillement à faire le tour de la pièce, racontant avec enthousiasme ses aventures au lycée, à quel point le sourire de Deb était joli, comment le professeur de maths lui en avait fait bavé, ce qu'il s'était passé en plein milieu de la dissertation de géographie.

Son regard se posait sur le canapé, la table basse, les étagères. Il jeta un regard désapprobateur au radiateur électrique dans un coin,

« Ce serait cool de faire du feu ! lança-t-il simplement après avoir fini de décrire le TP de bio.

Minnie prit un air sévère.

-Du feu ?

-Dans la cheminée, » précisa Basil.

La vieille femme haussa les sourcils.

« Tu sais bien que ça fait des années que nous ne l'avons pas faite ramoner. »

Basil passa un doigt sur la poutre en bois qui surplombait l'âtre, et le ramena vers son visage couvert de poussière.

« Je me souviens d'un feu de cheminée, quand j'étais petit. Il y avait un chat dans les flammes… Et certains soirs, toi aussi tu…

Minnie le coupa en riant gentiment.

« Quelle imagination ! »

Basil secoua la tête, en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Les pointes de ses longs cheveux noirs lui caressaient les joues.

« C'est pas sympa de se moquer ! Moi je trouve ça plutôt mignon. Il s'appelait Boris. »

Un élan de tendresse vibra dans son torse, au bout de ses doigts. Minnie passa une mèche de cheveux gris derrière son oreille, et prit une grande inspiration. Elle leva les yeux au plafond, inspectant le haut des étagères croulantes sous les vieux livres. Son regard glissa peu après dans toute la pièce, désormais immobile, comateuse – une hibernation qui se prolongeait bien au-delà des froides soirées d'hiver –, irrémédiablement inanimée.

« Tous ces craquements sinistres, et autres grincements, claquements, sifflements… »

Minnie laissa ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire serein. Elle était finalement prête.

« Peut-être qu'on pourrait déménager. »

Basil la dévisagea comme si des antennes lui avaient soudainement poussé sur le front.

« Vendre la maison ! ? Mais c'est chez nous ! » s'offusqua-t-il, surprenant Minnie. Elle le fixa sérieusement par-dessus ses lunettes rectangulaires.

« Pas plus tard qu'hier, ne vantais-tu pas avec éloquence les mérites de Londres par rapport à ceux de l'Ecosse ?

-Pour des vacances ! se défendit-il. Moi je veux juste faire un feu de cheminée ! On peut refaire l'isolation, si ça ne te plait pas, ou remplacer quelques meubles. Ce fauteuil, par exemple, il n'arrête pas de…

-Tu ne toucheras pas à mon fauteuil, Basil ! l'interrompit Minnie avec autorité. »

Basil sourit jusqu'aux oreilles.

« D'accord, d'accord ! Mais on ne va pas s'en aller, hein ? »

Minnie se retourna vers la table basse pour reprendre son roman.

« Nous resterons ici aussi longtemps que tu le souhaites, mon chéri. Et j'appellerai le ramoneur. »

L'adolescent soupira de soulagement et s'assit sagement sur le sofa.

« Merci. » Minnie supposa qu'il songeait autant à son approbation pour le feu qu'à l'abandon du projet de départ.

« Il y a quelque chose à propos de cette maison, continua-t-il, rêveur. Elle est magique. »


End file.
